A Night In
by Geek in the pink101
Summary: A night in the life... maybe i'll continue it.


Don't own them… just playing.

No pregnancy in mine story, Arizona came back, Callie slept with Mark but all is forgiven.

* * *

><p>Arizona opened the door entering her house she put her keys on the stool near the door dropping her bag she sighed.<p>

"Babe?" She heard Callie's voice from the living room.

"Hey" Arizona greeted smiling at the sight of Callie curling up on the couch with a glass of wine.

"You want one?" Callie asked offering Arizona a glass.

Arizona shook her head and went to the couch she laid down putting her head in Callie's lap and snuggling closer.

Callie moved forward to put the now empty glass on the table. "Arggg no moving" Arizona groaned.

"Rough day?" Callie asked running her hands through the blonde locks.

"Mm mm" Arizona nodded closing her eyes as Callie's fingers scrapped her skull. "Feels good" She mumbled.

Callie smiled bending to kiss Arizona's forehead, "I missed you today" She whispered as Arizona opened her blue orbs and gazed into Callie's deep brown eyes.

"I'm here now" Arizona whispered raising her head a little and meeting Callie's lips in a kiss.

"Mm yes you are" Callie grinned into the kiss one hand helping steady Arizona's head the other went to the blonde's abdomen lifting the shirt that covered it Callie let her hand roam the new skin she exposed.

She felt Arizona moan into her mouth and her muscles flinch as Callie's hand traced the waistline of her jeans. The broke the kiss, Arizona was panting hard as she laid her head back down on Callie's lap. She looked into Callie's eyes as she heard her zipper being lowered, Callie smiled as she unbuttoned Arizona's jeans.

"Here?" Arizona panted smiling mischievously at Callie watching the brunette's nostrils flare.

"Here" Callie confirmed sliding her hand into Arizona's pants, she massaged her through her panties moaning as she felt how wet she was.

"God Calliope" Arizona closed her eyes "More"

Callie smiled pushing her way into Arizona's underwear. Arizona jumped bringing her lips to Callie's again as she felt Callie's fingers on her clit. Arizona dropped her head back down as Callie pinched her numb. Callie ran her finger between Arizona's lips gathering wetness. She removed her fingers her eyes never leaving the blue ones as she brought her finger to her mouth sucking it clean.

Arizona was mesmerized watching Callie's lips she brought her hand up trailing the brunette's lips, she moaned as Callie drew her finger into her mouth her teeth grazing it lightly. Arizona withdrew her fingers as she felt Callie's hand back inside her, she quickly grabbed the couch closing her eyes as she felt Callie's fingers rubbing her clit.

"Ohhh fuck baby, please…" Arizona begged her pelvis rising to meet Callie ministrations.

Just then they heard a knock on the door, "Torres?" They heard a yell.

"Arhhhhhg!" Arizona groaned closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "Maybe he'll go away." Arizona hoped.

"I hate him" She looked at Callie as Mark kept knocking.

"I hate him too" Callie gently said removing her hand from the blonde's center making Arizona whimper at the loss. She zipped back Arizona's jeans lowering her shirt back to its place.

Arizona closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"Hey Callie!" Mark said coming in, "Why won't you answer the door?"

Callie lifted her eyes to Mark, "How did you get in?"

"Used my key, you didn't answer. Blondie's sleeping?"

"If we don't answer you can't come in! You don't get to use your key!" Callie reprimanded the combination of anger and sexual frustration making her yell.

"Sorry," Mark shrugged, "I knocked…."

"What do you want Mark?" Callie asked looking back at Arizona, she still had her eyes closed trying to regain calmness. Arizona turned her head facing Callie's stomach her back to Mark she snuggled into Callie who immediately returned her hand to the blonde's hair caressing it.

"Rough day in the hospital?" Mark asked.

"The usual." Callie answered, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"I'm here to keep you company while this one sleeps" Mark laughed.

"Mark… what do you want?" Callie asked again not keeping the annoyance from her voice while she still tenderly caressed Arizona, she looked at Arizona assuming she's asleep by her breathing.

"I just needed to talk" Mark said.

"What do you need to talk about?" Callie quietly said trying not to wake her beautiful girlfriend.

"Stuff" Mark said taking a deep breath. They sat quietly for awhile, "So, I heard the cute girl is back for her check up." Mark grinned.

"Ha?" Callie asked.

"The cute girl who wrote down her phone number on your hand a while ago, remember?" Mark smirked. "You're going to do the check up?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Callie rolled her eyes quickly looking down to see if Arizona is hearing this. She noticed the angelic face remained the same. "Even if I will, it doesn't matter… I'm in a loving relationship, I'm happy"

Mark smiled, "But she's cute" He said receiving a glare from Callie, "Robbins cuter obviously" He stammered.

"What do you want?" Callie asked again losing her patience.

"I miss Lexie" Mark admitted.

"Then go and tell her that" Callie offered.

"I can't! I tried that and she blew me off" Mark sighed.

"Then let her cool off" Callie offered her hand lightly trailing Arizona's arm.

"I tried everything! I tried talking, not talking, talking just a bit, staring, no staring, sexy looks…"

"I get it" Callie stopped him.

"I thought she'll be back by now." Mark continued, "You know, they all come back for the sex, well obviously you know" Mark smirked.

"Mark!" Callie warned watching to make sure Arizona didn't hear him. "Trust me, I'll never be back, found something WAY better."

"Ouch, hit a man while he's down" Mark pouted.

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop commenting about our sex life!"

"Yours and mine or yours and Robbins?"

"Both" Callie glared.

"Whatever" Mark dismissed, "What should I do?"

Callie then felt Arizona turning around to face Mark, "Why do you want her back?" She asked making Callie's heart beat faster as she couldn't hear the sleep in her voice, 'I wonder how long she was awake…' Callie thought.

"That's a dumb question" Mark angrily replied.

"No it's not" Callie objected.

"It's a simple question" Arizona said sitting up next to Callie and snuggling into her chest. Callie smiled putting her arm around Arizona pulling her tighter into her she kissed her forehead needing to feel her skin.

"Do I have any options?" Mark asked smirking.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "One, because I'm horny" She said looking pointedly at him. "Two, because I'm lonely, three because I'm getting old and she helps with the illusion that I'm young." Arizona continued smiling as she saw the smirk on Mark's face slowly disappearing.

"I get it" Mark stopped her looking at Callie he noticed her trying to wipe the smile of her face. "Why did you want Callie back? What made you come back from Africa?" He asked Arizona.

"Mark" Callie rolled her eyes, "Give it a rest"

"What? I just want to know why" Mark shrugged looking at Arizona.

"It's fine" Arizona smiled. "I came back because…" Arizona pondered for a minute looking at Callie's face she turned to Mark, "Because I was living my dream only to realize my dream has changed. Because everything I did was not as fun as it once was, because every time I closed my eyes or even when I was working I could see her face. Because every breath I took I thought about her, she consumed me. And on the times I didn't think about her I felt emptier than the times I did. Because I needed her more than I needed air to breath, because the thought of giving Africa up didn't tore my heart in two like the thought of giving her up. And because the thought about the airport scene being our last memory made me sick." Arizona smiled at Callie seeing the unshed tears she raised her head towards the brunette's waiting lips for a gentle kiss, "And" Arizona continued, "I missed the sex" She winked making Callie laugh.

"Mm mm" Mark nodded, "Finish with humor that's good."

"Are you writing this down?" Callie finally looked at him seeing him typing on his phone.

"Yeah, except for the dream babble I really can't use that"

"Sorry" Arizona dryly said rolling her eyes.

"It's ok, this is some good shit" He smiled, "What else?"

"Mark, you can't use Arizona's speech" Callie warned.

"Why not?" "Of course he can" Mark and Arizona said together.

"He can?" Callie asked Arizona suspiciously as Mark beamed.

"Sure" Arizona shrugged.

"Great" Mark beamed "Anything else?"

"Tell her you tried to leave her alone thinking she'll be happier but you're selfish and you need her with you. You know that you can be happier together than you are now and you're not ready to give that up. For anything."

"Got you" Mark nodded getting up, "Thanks Robbins!"

"Mark!" Callie quickly called after him he turned around looking at her. "Leave your key" She smiled sweetly.

Mark rolled his eyes throwing the key on the table, "Whatever"

"Good luck" Arizona smiled showing her dimples.

"Now where were we?" Arizona slyly asked as she straddled Callie running her hands through Callie's hair lowering her head to lightly kiss her neck.

"You were just giving away my speech to Mark" Callie pouted.

Arizona raised her head looking questionably at Callie, "What?"

"You were just like, hey no problem you can take my speech and say it to another girl."

Arizona smiled kissing Callie's pout, "Cal, if I wouldn't let him use it he would have sat here for hours moping and I wanted him out. Besides he can never get her back on his own, and if they won't get back together he will be here all the time" Arizona reasoned.

"But…"

"And" Arizona cut her off, "You don't need the speech you got the girl who makes them" She quickly kissed her gently.

"I like that girl" Callie murmured against her lips.

"Good, because that girl loves you" Arizona replied trailing kisses along Callie's jaw line to her ear. "And you asking Mark for his keys?" Arizona whispered sucking on her earlobe "Super hot"

"Ohh" Callie moaned as Arizona's tongue dipped in ear. "I thought you might like it…"

"I did" Arizona said as her hand cupped Callie's breasts while she sucked on the spot below Callie's ear.

"Fuck" Callie arched closing her eyes.

"So…" Arizona leaned back looking at Callie, "Cute girl?"

Callie rolled her eyes "I knew you heard that"

"Last time cute girl came we broke up. I don't like her" Arizona pouted.

"You have nothing to worry about. As you know" Callie warmly smiled. "Besides it's just a checkup"

"No, you'll have to take care of her hand too" Arizona explained.

"Her hand?"

"Yes, the one I'm going to break so she won't write her number on your hand again" Arizona sweetly explained making Callie laugh.

"Funny, I'll just let someone else do it"

"Na, I'm just screwing with you, I trust you besides… I'm me" Arizona smiled.

"Yes you are" Callie smiled getting up without warning making Arizona yelp and warp her legs around Callie.

"Callie! Put me down you can hurt yourself" Arizona said trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine" Callie said as she captured Arizona's lips in a heated kiss.

"This is so hot" Arizona mumbled as she felt Callie's muscles. "You're so hot" She mumbled as Callie kissed her neck, "Not that you have the chicken pox or something, this time you're just… hot"

"Arizona" Callie said pushing her on the bed, "Shut up"

Arizona watched as Callie's eyes bore into her, "Shutting up" She said helping Callie get rid of her pants. Callie smiled hovering above, "You're so fucking sexy" She said as Arizona tossed her shirt aside.

Arizona grabbed Callie's face looking into her lust fill eyes, "Fuck me"

"Mm" Callie moaned quickly crashing their lips together as her hands roam Arizona's body she quickly removed her bra her lips attaching their self to the new skin available. She sucked hard on Arizona's nipple eliciting a moan out of the blonde. She bit down on Arizona's skin hard enough to leave a mark making Arizona arch into her mouth. "Down…"

"You want me to go lower?" Callie teased dipping her tongue into Arizona's navel.

"Please" Arizona begged, "I'm so wet… please just fuck me baby"

Callie roughly pushed two fingers into Arizona's wet core.

"Yesss" Arizona hissed as Callie's fingers caressed her walls. "No… please" She whined as Callie withdrew her fingers.

"I want to taste you" Callie explained, "Don't you want that? Feeling my tongue, sucking you drinking you"

"Yes" Arizona nodded "Yes, please… baby I need you so bad… so bad… please"

"Who do you need Arizona?" Callie asked as she lowered her face where Arizona needed it the most.

"You, only you" Arizona murmured as Callie's tongue massaged her clit, knowing her girlfriend love to hear her talk during sex Arizona continued, "God Callie, you're so… only you make me this wet… oh god your tongue is amazing baby… mmm right there… fuck you suck me so hard baby…. I need you inside babe… please Calliope I need you… I'm so close…"

Callie quickly pushed two fingers into Arizona, kissing her way up she replaced her tongue with her thumb rubbing circles around Arizona's beating clit.

She kissed Arizona as she kept her fingers moving, breaking their kiss she looked into Arizona's blue eyes, moving her hand she kept looking at Arizona. "Don't close your eyes baby" Callie said as Arizona closed her eyes.

Arizona opened her eyes looking into Callie's.

"Does it feel good?" Callie whispered.

"So good… baby it feels so good… I love it when you play with me like this" Arizona said making Callie moan.

"God, you're so fucking sexy" Callie moaned as she quickened her pace.

"Oh, yes… fuck I'm so close baby… oh… fuck… Callie!" Arizona screamed as her orgasm took over, she slumped back trying to regain her breath.

"You're amazing" Arizona panted pushing Callie's hair out of her face as they kept looking at each other.

Callie started to withdraw out, "Wait… not yet" Arizona whimpered.

Callie smiled kissing Arizona's neck, "I want you again…" Callie whispered.

"You still have your clothes on…" Arizona laughed, "Take your clothes off…"

"And then?" Callie smirked.

"Then" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear, "I'll return the favor… all. Night. Long" Arizona kissed her with every word.


End file.
